


on the fifth day of christmas, my true love gave to me

by crimsvn



Series: crimsvn's five days of dnf-mas [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn/pseuds/crimsvn
Summary: George knew Dream to be one of the most generous people he had ever met, especially after many years of not only friendship, but also as boyfriends. George didn't expect this Christmas to be different from any other, with more gifts than necessary (though all heartfelt), but he was surprised when all he saw under their tree was a small box with a quaint red bow.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: crimsvn's five days of dnf-mas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	on the fifth day of christmas, my true love gave to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last fic in this series, so i thought something nice and fluffy would be a nice christmas gift for you all :) happy holidays!!

Dream was, to say the very least, a generous motherfucker.

At least, that's how George would put it.

While Dream never spent money he didn't have, George, upon getting to know the man many years ago, was quick to learn that he was a _giver._ It was just one of the ways he best showed his affection and appreciation for those around him. Of course, Dream knew how to express these things in other ways without any sort of physical representation of them, but it was a preferred method, and George wasn't particularly one to complain. It was sweet, if anything, that Dream could see something and think of his boyfriend.

So, to have a giver during Christmas— _the_ season of giving—one could imagine the recipients to be a little more than overwhelmed every December twenty-fifth. George especially, since he currently resided with Dream.

This year wasn't meant to be any different, not that George minded. Christmas provided him with the opportunity to reciprocate the amount of generosity Dream would have shown him throughout the year. George had done his shopping ahead of time, had everything all wrapped and under their overly-decorated tree, and simply sat back waiting for Christmas day to arrive.

Dream, on the other hand, actually hadn't been his usual self approaching that time of the year. More secretive, if anything.

By the time Christmas Eve rolls around and Dream hasn't put a single thing to compliment what George had already set out, George starts to get a bit concerned. While he would never expect anything of Dream, when years of consistency are suddenly tossed out the window, George thinks he can be rightfully worried, if only mildly so.

When George offhandedly voices his troubles to his boyfriend, Dream reassures him that nothing is wrong, that he'll just have to, "Wait and see," which is, quite frankly, the opposite of comforting, but George takes the advice anyways.

Regardless of any concern, anyways, they go about the regular Christmas Eve routine that they had established over the past few years, as if there wasn't some secret Dream was keeping from George. George insists to himself that it has to be for good reason. Dream wouldn't be weirdly cryptic if he didn't have a cause for it.

But, even then, George isn't quite certain what to expect when he wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. Dream's side was hardly any semblance of warm, so George deducts that he must have gotten up a little while ago. George sits up and stretches, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he makes his way to the living room.

The area under the tree is left unchanged from the night before, other than a small white box topped off with a ruby red bow sitting front and centre, between what George had put down. Dream is not anywhere to be seen, but judging by the sounds of footsteps and cabinets swinging open and close, George guessed he had to be in the kitchen. But before George has the chance to walk there himself, Dream emerges from the doorway holding two mugs of coffee, looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever. 

Wordlessly, Dream hands off one of the mugs to George as he moves to take a seat on the sofa, patting the empty spot beside him as if beckoning for George to sit down there. George follows, leaning up against Dream as he nurses his drink, warming his hands. George eyes the box, wracking his brain for any sort of possibility of what it might be, but he never reaches any conclusion before Dream notices his analysis. 

"You're wondering about the box, aren't you?" Dream asks. He turns to plant a gentle kiss on George's temple. "It's probably best if you opened it first. I'd argue it'll make Christmas a hundred times better."

"Is that so?" George laughs. "Why? Because I'll finally have my mind set at ease once I know what it is?"

Dream nudges him, careful of George's coffee. He sets his own mug down on the side table. "I'll just grab it if you're gonna be snarky about it. _Jesus."_

"It's his birthday, y'know," George chimes in as Dream gets up. "Jesus, that is."

Dream snorts. "You're not even religious. What do you care?"

George shrugs, watching as Dream sits back down with the box, offering it out to George. They trade off George's mug for the gift so that George's hands are free to discover whatever was hidden within the innocent-looking box, while Dream set the cup aside.

He carefully unties the bow first, tugging at a loose piece of the red ribbon. George glances at Dream somewhat expectantly, but the latter just silently urges George to continue his unwrapping. Inside the white box is a smaller velvet box, a deep sapphire colour. George's heart starts beating rapidly, all of the possibilities of what it could be from before narrowed down to one, single thing.

"Didn't want to outshine you, but..." Dream trails off as George opens the velvet box to reveal a simple silver band. Dream props his chin on George's shoulder. "My bad."

George marvels at the ring, as simplistic as it was. He had never imagined how this day might arrive, but now that it happened, George was uncertain what to think. How to react. 

"I had no plan going into this, if I'm going to be honest," Dream admits sheepishly. "I was out doing my shopping and walked by a jewellers, and, well. I thought of you, and thought that it was about damn time I do something about us. I love you, and—I want to spend forever with you, if you'll have me."

Still in disbelief, George lightly smacks Dream's arm. "I can't believe you waited until Christmas for this. Of course, Dream, _yes."_

A slow smile spreads on Dream's face, its contagiousness causing George's own grin to grow in size. Skillfully, Dream removes the ring from its cushioning, taking George's hand and slipping the band onto his finger. George marvels at it, and how perfectly it fits him.

"You were right about this making Christmas better," George says as he continues to admire the ring.

"Was I? I hardly noticed," Dream quips. 

George rolls his eyes, laughing. "Shut up. I might just have to take back my answer. I'll keep the ring, though. Maybe sell it."

Dream sighs dramatically, throwing a hand over his heart, sinking lower on the couch. "Guess you don't want your other gifts, then?"

"No, I'll take them," George disagrees. "I can sell them too."

Dream sits up, purposely shoving George as he does so. "And to think I was going to be nice to you today. _You,_ sir, are now in charge of your own breakfast."

_"You_ being _nice_ to _me?"_ George exclaims. "I must be dreaming."

"Alright, dickhead, I see how it is. Let's get Christmas started before you can insult me further," Dream retorts. He reaches for his coffee, taking a sip before he adds, "Like pouring salt in a wound, George. You're really hurting my feelings, here."

"And now you're stuck with me 'til death do us part. No one's fault but your own, hate to break it to you," George teases.

"We haven't said our vows yet, dumbass," Dream counters, but his tone is nothing but soft. "Unfortunately for me, though, I'd gladly be stuck with you forever if that's what it comes to."

George hums, curling up to Dream, gesturing for his mug, graciously accepting it as Dream gives it to him. "I love you and all, but you're lucky I'm not lactose intolerant with the amount of cheese that's going on here."

"You have a funny way of saying thank you."

"You have a funny way of starting Christmas," George says in retaliation. 

Dream shakes his head, but his quiet laugh betrays his hurt demeanour. "I should've known you were only in it for the money."

George shrugs. "You caught me."

They continue the friendly bickering, but only once they've started to exchange presents and be more "productive" as one could be Christmas morning. Dream reveals the other things he had bought for George—which would meet George's usual expectations for Dream's Christmas shopping to a T—and as for George's gifts, he liked to think he had outdone himself for the year. 

Despite Dream's earlier threat, he still ends up making their breakfast that morning, as per tradition. George is in charge of cleanup whilst Dream cooks, hurrying to throw everything out before their cat got to the wrapping paper. They had made the mistake of leaving it out the first year they had adopted the feline, resulting in torn up pieces of paper scattered all around the house. It had been so bad, in fact, that George recalls them still finding leftover pieces by the time May of the next year had rolled around. 

Breakfast is delicious, as it usually was, just as supper would be later that day. Time passes slow, calmly, peacefully. The day is quiet, as they have no plans and everything was closed for the holiday. 

Eventually, after a late dinner well into the evening, they end the night dancing to slow Christmas music in their living room, pressed against each other, swaying across the floor. George was still unable to comprehend the fact that they were now engaged, that they were no longer boyfriends but _fiancés,_ but nonetheless he couldn't be happier, just living in the moment with Dream.

George's face is pressed against Dream's chest, listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat, out of sync with the pace of _I'll Be Home For Christmas._ He breathes in his fiancé's scent alongside the pine smell that had filled their home for the entirety of December.

"For the record, I'd gladly be stuck with you forever, too," George mumbles. He feels Dream plant a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"You didn't have to go on the record for that," Dream says into George's hair. "I know you would."

George hums. "Feels good to say it out loud, though. Merry Christmas, by the way. I think somehow we went the whole day without saying it."

Dream separates from George, but only by about a foot. His arms remain draped over George's shoulders, remaining within close reach. Dream looks down at George with nothing but an emotion that George couldn't describe in words, pure love and admiration being the next best thing. There's a reserved smile on his lips, and it was moments like these that George wished he could see into Dream's thoughts, and understand just what he was thinking.

"Then merry Christmas, George. My _fiancé,"_ Dream says, as if testing out the word on his tongue. There's a brief self-satisfied expression that crosses his face, as if in fact pleased by the form of address. George felt similarly—it was all new, of course, but George was not averse. He had no reason to be, not with the contentment it brought him, nor with the warm feeling that it brought to his chest. George smiles back up at Dream.

Dream moves a hand to lift George's chin, leaning down to capture him in a kiss. The Christmas music continues to play in the background, the lights on their tree casting a soft glow over the room, sporadically blinking different patterns. Dream tastes vaguely like mint and cinnamon, and George wished he could kiss him forever if it weren't for the need to breathe.

And when they eventually pull apart it's just for that reason. The same lovestruck look remains on Dream's face, and George can imagine his expression is equally as besotted.

"I love you," George says quietly, after a moment. 

Dream presses a chaste kiss to George's forehead. "I love you, too."

"I think this is quite possibly the best Christmas I could've asked for," George confesses, and he's certain he hasn't said words more genuine in a long time.

"I'm happy that's how you feel," Dream says, brushing a thumb over George's cheekbone. "I agree, though. Today has been pretty fucking good." 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! lemme know what you think, and if you've stuck through the series pls lmk if i should write more!! i have nothing else to write other than my one unfinished fic so,,, yknow,,,,
> 
> hope you enjoyed, love u all :)
> 
> and here's my [tumblr](https://criimsvn.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!


End file.
